


Prophecies Gone Haywire

by Lastel



Series: Prophéties à la carte [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ( des femmes ? ), Angst, Arson, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Beaucoup de jurons, Blood and Violence, Crossover, Dabi est Todoroki Toya, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Eri n'a rien fait de mal, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Je n'ai aucune idée de comment tagger ça, La Ligue est totalement paumée, Les Pokemon légendaire sont des dieux, Ochako en a marre de sa vie, On meurt comme des hommes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overhaul est un bâtard, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Experimentation, Pourquoi est-ce que je tag en anglais ?, Pyromania, Qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de s'amuser avec le destin des simples mortels, Sauf que parfois ça échappe à leur contrôle, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Voyons voir, pas de beta
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastel/pseuds/Lastel
Summary: Les prophéties, c'est toujours cliché.Que ce soit la énième réécriture du Roi Arthur, d'Œdipe, ou, pour les dieux farceurs, de Scapin, elles ont toujours un petit quelque chose de recyclé, des allures detopos, qu'Ochako dépiste à cent lieues.Déformation professionnelle, si vous voulez.Alors, quand elle retrouve un Démolosse à demi-mort dans son moulin à eau, elle reconnaît aussitôt l'œuvre du Destin.Et elle a le drôle de pressentiment qu'Il a un peu forcé sur la bouteille, cette fois-ci....- COMMENT ÇA,PROBABLEMENT ENLEVÉ?! VOUS VOUSFOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE?! JE M'ABSENTECINQ MINUTESET VOUS TROUVEZ LE PUTAIN MOYEN DEPUTAIN DE PERDREMON PUTAIN DE POKEMON ?!Toga et Spinner se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes. La seule chose qui le retenait de les incinérer sur le champ était la petite boule bleue lovée dans ses bras.Ces abrutis sans cervelle avaitvraimentde la chance que Dabi n'eût à cet instant lâché son Goupix pour rien au monde.
Relationships: D'autres vont apparaître au fil de l'histoire, League of Villains & Uraraka Ochako, Uraraka Ochako & Pokemon
Series: Prophéties à la carte [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869223





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> Je suis très excitée de me lancer dans ma première " grande " fic ( même si je ne sais absolument pas quelle taille elle fera ), la première que je publie malgré mon trac pas possible ! Parce que, vous voyez Tamaki ? Eh bien, c'est moi quand il s'agit de poster quelque chose. Je suis derrière mon écran, personne ne peut me voir, mais j'ai quand même l'envie de me cacher sous mon lit. Vraiment. 
> 
> Bref ! Le concept et les grandes lines me sont venus en rêve, donc, bizarrerie 100% certifiée !  
> Quand aux avertissements, ils ne sont pas là pour faire joli, mais je n'entrerais pas dans les détails non plus. Et puis soyons honnêtes. 
> 
> Endeavor. Le " héros " qui bat ses enfants, rend sa femme folle, et il est fortement impliqué dans le manga qu'il serait responsable de la mort de son fils aîné. Même sans la théorie " Dabi est Todoroki Toya ", c'est une sale histoire.
> 
> Overhaul. Il a _littéralement tué et ressucité_ Eri _on ne sais pas combien de fois._ Et pas qu'elle ! Rappa, les voleurs de la fin de la saison 3, et a même _utilisé le corps de son allié **encore vivant**_ pour _fusionner avec lui_. Imaginez ça _un seul instant_ arriver dans la vraie vie. Ce serait un _**cauchemar**_. Je suis d'ailleurs assez insatisfaite de la manière dont Horikoshi a géré les séquelles de cet Arc. Je veux dire, vraiment ? Je ne critique pas les concerts, mais c'est pas en assistant à un festival qu'un enfant surmonte de tels traumatismes. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais Eri _ne savait même pas sourire._ Mais je divague.
> 
> Contrebande de Pokémons, expérimentations sur eux, esclavage, c'est à peu près ce que font toutes les Team à part peut-être quelques uns de la Team Plasma.
> 
> Donc, j'ai rien inventé ! J'adore l'univers Pokémon et Mha, mais parfois, je trouve qu'ils minimisent un peu trop la gravité de certaines sujets ... Mais je critique, je critique et je blablate, mais je ne suis même pas sûre d'être capable de mieux !  
> Passons à l'histoire !
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut !
> 
> Je suis très excitée de me lancer dans ma première " grande " fic ( même si je ne sais absolument pas quelle taille elle fera ), la première que je publie malgré mon trac pas possible ! Parce que, vous voyez Tamaki ? Eh bien, c'est moi quand il s'agit de poster quelque chose. Je suis derrière mon écran, personne ne peut me voir, mais j'ai quand même l'envie de me cacher sous mon lit. Vraiment.
> 
> Bref ! Le concept et les grandes lines me sont venus en rêve, donc, bizarrerie 100% certifiée !  
> Quand aux avertissements, ils ne sont pas là pour faire joli, mais je n'entrerais pas dans les détails non plus. Et puis soyons honnêtes.
> 
> Endeavor. Le " héros " qui bat ses enfants, rend sa femme folle, et il est fortement impliqué dans le manga qu'il serait responsable de la mort de son fils aîné. Même sans la théorie " Dabi est Todoroki Toya ", c'est une sale histoire.
> 
> Overhaul. Il a littéralement tué et ressucité Eri on ne sais pas combien de fois. Et pas qu'elle ! Rappa, les voleurs de la fin de la saison 3, et a même utilisé le corps de son allié encore vivant pour fusionner avec lui. Imaginez ça un seul instant arriver dans la vraie vie. Ce serait un cauchemar. Je suis d'ailleurs assez insatisfaite de la manière dont Horikoshi a géré les séquelles de cet Arc. Je veux dire, vraiment ? Je ne critique pas les concerts, mais c'est pas en assistant à un festival qu'un enfant surmonte de tels traumatismes. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais Eri ne savait même pas sourire. Mais je divague.
> 
> Contrebande de Pokémons, expérimentations sur eux, esclavage, c'est à peu près ce que font toutes les Team à part peut-être quelques uns de la Team Plasma.
> 
> Donc, j'ai rien inventé ! J'adore l'univers Pokémon et Mha, mais parfois, je trouve qu'ils minimisent un peu trop la gravité de certaines sujets ... Mais je critique, je critique et je blablate, mais je ne suis même pas sûre d'être capable de mieux !  
> Passons à l'histoire !
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

_**Sed fugit interea, fugit irreparabile tempus** _

_( Revenons : le temps vole, et s'enfuit sans retour. )_

_Les lettres sont frappées dans le diamant. Imperceptiblement, la pierre fond, se liquéfie comme du vieux verre, elle doit être changée chaque fois que, dans un tonnerre de cliquetis, les aiguilles plus longues que les plus hautes montagnes du monde complètent un tour de cadran, et marquent ainsi la fin d'une ère._

_Mais pour l'heure, elle poursuivent leur course en silence, leur silhouette profilée fendant l'air avec une grâce solennelle, chacun de leurs pas battent la cadence d'une note irrémédiablement enfuie. Leur acier adamantin luit aux rais stellaires, ces voyageurs fatigués de leur errance depuis la voûte cosmique, un néant sans lumière où sont suspendues les géodes froides des étoiles. Réfractés par le dôme de cristal et d'acier, ils caressent les arabesques abstraites des argentures, le port massif et fier de l'Horloge astronomique, cascadent le long des ses formes jusqu'au pied de la Tour Éon, où ils s'essoufflent et se meurent dans la pénombre._

_Seuls deux d'entre eux survivent à l'obscurité ambiante. Ils se déposent délicatement sur deux rubis jumeaux, et illuminent le regard du Temps._

_**« Humains … »** _

_Le diamant aux reflets de saphir pulse doucement sur Son poitrail. Il éclaire le corps imposant par à coups, les armatures d'acier et le bleu marin du cuir. L'enveloppe mortelle, destinée à un environnement terrestre, peine à contenir l'énergie infinie de l'Être, comme le témoignent les lézardes claires qui fendent la peau, irradiant d'un pouvoir que notre cerveau ne peut concevoir, et traduit par une banale couleur : cyan._

_**« Ils ne sont que des Pokémons enivrés d'ambitions divines … »** _

_Le Temps ne parle pas. Il n'en a pas la nécessité. Dans cette Tour symbole de Son essence même, Ses pensées **sont**. Les paroles, qu'un esprit mortel ne peut qu'appréhender comme des milliers d'échos résonnant d'acier, de diamant, d'aiguilles tintant et d'éons égrainés, constituaient un élixir solide découlant de Ses réflexions. Ici, tout ce que est Lui, est._

_**« Même pour les plus influents d'entre eux, leurs destinées ne sont que si peu de choses dans la trame de l'Univers … »** _

_A quelque distance de là, une autre tour, au bas de l'astéroïde mort qu'était le Muséum, demeure du Temps, que les mortels surnomment '' Dialga ''. Dedans, un axe colossal, qui ne cesse jamais de tourner, de sorte que toujours les sabliers dormant sur les étagères qui y sont fixées demeurent en mouvement, jusqu'à ce que le dernier grain du dernier d'entre eux se soit écoulé. Alors, en même temps que le diamant est renouvelé, l'Axe de Âmes pivote et se renverse, réinitialisant le décompte des réincarnations dans chaque ère._

_**« Les mortels n'ont de pouvoir sur la Réalité que celui que leur accorde les dieux … »** _

_Dans l'une des cavernes souterraines, des ombres blanches filent et baptisent les destinées individuelles, d'autres les tranchent d'une coup de ciseaux. Roi ou manant, mer ou pierre, chaque fil est de soie arachnéenne, et seule leur longueur permet de les différencier._

_**« Mais il est vrai que certains naissent marqués par le Destin, et que de leurs actes découlent de grands changements … Ceux-là sont nos préférés … »** _

_Le Temps ne rit pas. C'est une action dénuée de sens pour Lui, réservée à son identité mortelle. Car quand les dieux sont invoqués et apparaissent sur Terre, il leur faut se soumettre aux lois de ces lieux, que la Connaissance consigne dans ses Livres comme les Landes du Zénith. Quand le Temps devient Dialga, alors il rit et ébroue sa lourde tête. Mais pas ici._

_**« Ceux-là sont les Élus, les Prophètes et ceux qu'ils prophétisent. Malgré tout, leur action demeure limitée aux Plans des Mortels.»** _

_Une troisième tour, la Tour des Archives … Parmi les engrenages immenses et les mers d'encre sur le vélin blanc … Là est consignée le temps de chaque chose, homme ou Pokémon, feuille ou racine … De la fourmi au royaume, des continents à la rosée sur les lotus … Des carnets rapiécés et des grimoires aux belles enluminures, des codex poussiéreux et des cahiers d'écoles … Un pour le temps de chaque chose …_

_**« Toutefois, les Nés du Nadir sont différents. »** _

_Parmi les sabliers au nombre incalculable, parmi le sable or au ruissellement permanent, certains sont d'un grain différent. Eux demeurent en suspens, dans l'attente d'un événement catalyseur._

_**« Chaque millénaire peut-être, naissent quelques créatures dotées de pouvoirs incommensurables à ceux qui vivent dans le Zénith. »** _

_Parmi les pelotes au nombre incalculable, parmi la soierie immaculée au froufrou doux, certaines sont d'une fibre différente. Elles demeurent brutes, dans l'attente du fuseau capable de les raffiner._

_**« Ces pouvoirs … Ce sont les nôtres. Ceux des préceptes. Et nous n'avons nul mot à dire quant à leur réceptacle et leur nature. »** _

_Parmi les livres au nombre incalculable, parmi les pages muettes et les machines tintinnabulantes, certains sont d'une encre différente. Eux demeurent clos, dans l'attente de la plume qui saura les remplir._

_**« La plupart ne n'en usent jamais. Elles vivent et expirent, et le livre demeure inachevé. »** _

_L'un d'eux contient des diamants aux reflets de saphir. L'une d'elles est d'un fil cristallin d'azur. L'un d'eux est d'une reliure bleue._

_**« Mais les autres … »** _

_Un diamant est tombé. La pelote déroulée. Des lettres scintillantes tracent leur belle courbe._

_**« Les autres sont ceux qui font et défont les Dieux. »** _

_Loin, loin, dans une autre dimension, au sein des Landes terrestres, naît une enfant aux yeux rubis. Elle crie, et le Temps tout entier est parcouru d'un grand frisson._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : La locution latine appartient à Virgile, et la traduction en-dessous, à l'abbé Delille.


	2. Eléments déclencheurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ochako réalise que le Destin commence à en avoir marre de son inaction, Dabi sauvage lâché dans la base de la Ligue, et une vision intriguante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reee ! 
> 
> Je suis désolée de m'être absentée comme ça, j'ai eu successivement un pic d'angoisse et un blocage m'empêchant d'écrire, puis la rentrée a été quelque peu dense ... Mais je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !
> 
> Petite note : je n'ai pas de bêta pour me relire, je reviendrai dans deux-trois jours pour corriger mes fautes à froid !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Chacun, à une période plus ou moins avancée de sa vie, se lasse de son état présent et recherche le changement. Un jour, des jeunes filles relèvent la tête de leur métier, et se surprennent à rêver de déserts lointains, du parfum d'épices inconnues. Des érudits vieux comme les montagnes s'aventurent hors de leur antre, souhaitant voir par eux-même les merveilles contées dans leurs grimoires._

_D'autres, fourbus des maux et de la terre battue, aspirent au contraire au murmure de la source ; ils s'assoient au pied d'un arbre du printemps à l'hivers et de l'hivers au printemps. Mûres vagabondes ou éphèbes vadrouilleurs, ils ont_ _tant_ _vu du monde qu'ils n'en désirent qu'un humble coin de ciel pour veiller sur leurs derniers jours._

Ochako était de ceux là.

Elle était heureuse dans cette vallée, avec son petit bois et son fleuve glacial, séparée du monde par des murailles de montagnes et de fjords. Mais les Prophéties n'abandonnaient jamais, et bien qu'elles ne fussent pas inéluctables contrairement aux croyances populaires, elles demeuraient obstinées pour ce qui était de vous faire savoir leur présence.

Après tout, la Belle au bois dormant ne touchait pas toujours le fuseau, mais la vieille femme serait infailliblement là pour le lui proposer.

Le Démolosse en était la preuve, pour se piéger ainsi dans la roue de son moulin, réussissant même à l'agonie à atterrir chez elle, à deux cents lieues de toute civilisation. Le petit hameau de sept cents habitants dans la vallée voisine ne comptait pas, bien sûr. Elle avait déjà vérifié, il ne provenait pas de là. Et ce n'était que le début.

Un trille interrompit notre scène d'exposition, que nous poursuivrons ou non selon la dynamique du chapitre. Soupirant, elle reposa la pierre aube dans son compartiment et sortit de son atelier, manquant presque ce faisant d'écraser la Grahyèna couchée en travers de la porte. Le Pokémon grogna, ne daignant même pas se décaler, mais le Chinchidou qui lui balayait le dos de la queue poussa un couinement et s'en fut sans demander son reste.

Un nouveau, sans doute.

Sans se fatiguer à enfiler les escaliers de pierre, Ochako ouvrit une fenêtre et sauta directement sur le toit du cloître quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas. _A ne pas reproduire chez soi si vous n'avez pas un Alter annulant votre poids ou vous donnant des ailes._

Elle se posa en douceur sur les tuiles vertes et tendit les bras vers le ciel. Une flèche floue fonça vers la jeune femme qui accueillit avec un fredonnement amusé les petits coups de bec dans ses cheveux. Un des plus grands mystères de la vie était que les Pokémons Vols fussent pouvus d'émotions, au contraire de leurs cousins les oiseaux " ordinaires ".

Une question qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à poser à Xerneas.

Attiré par l'éclair tricolore, un Cryptéro flotta jusqu'à eux. Cependant, quand il comprit que ce n'était que le Flambusard et ses démonstrations d'affection habituelles, il se détourna et dériva au loin, probablement pour tenter de grignoter le poireau d'un pauvre Canarticho. Un jour, il tomberait sur un congénère de Galar qui le transformerait en poulet sur broche.

\- Aye, aye, chantonna-t-elle. Je t'adore aussi, tête de piaf. Et sinon, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Il lui donna deux coups de bec supplémentaires, avant de répondre :

\- Cinq moins une montagnes plus loin, des traces d'hommes d'un vol inconnu. Ils étaient dix et cinq et trois, ont allumé un feu puis sont repartis au lever suivant. Ils sont partis dans la direction opposée à ici, et sont maintenant dix et une montagne plus loin. Ils cherchent.

Si les Pokémons Vols étaient parmis les meilleurs espions et éclaireurs, ils avaient le tic de dénombrer les choses à la manière de nombres romains. En l'occurence, ce n'était d'aucune conséquence, mais cela pouvait se révéler _un poil contraignant_ quand il était question de quantités plus importantes, comme disons, quatre-mille-quatre-cent-quatre-vingt-neuf.

Cela donnait un cauchemar du type : _mille et mille et mille et mille et cinq cents moins cent et cinquante et dix et dix et dix et dix moins un._

Bref, refermons cette parenthèse de linguistique aviaire. Il y avait donc dix-huits hommes inconnus à la recherche de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et elle avait sa petite idée quand à l'objet de leur quête. Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de Nuggets ─ pour sa défense, ce n'était pas elle ni même l'oiseau qui avait choisi ce nom. Non, le coupable était ... mais revenons à l'histoire, vous le saurez un jour ─ ; sous ses paupières une image commença à se former.

_Une quinzaine d'hommes et trois femmes, tous habillés de la même manière, un camaïeu de mauve hideux sur fond blanc, aux allures d'uniforme. Ils ont des fusils et des filets. Des Pokéballs pendent à leur ceinture. Leurs yeux sont durs, ils sont tendus. Silence._

Ochako grimaça. Yep. La vision ultraviolet des oiseaux avaient quelques inconvénients, par exemple celui de teindre des surfaces tout à fait innocentes d'horribles dégradés de violet. _Putain que je suis contente de ne pas voir ça toute la journée._

Nuggets demeurait parfaitement immobile, habitué à cette façon de procéder, contrairement à, allez, au hasard, _une_ _saloperie_ _de Piafabec qui n'aurait trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de lui crever un œil._

Exemple choisi parfaitement aléatoirement, et toute ressemblance avec un Pokémon existant ou ayant existé serait purement fortuite.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette vision confirmait ses doutes : il s'agissait clairement d'une bande de touristes russes, vous savez, ceux qui sont tellement attachés à leurs chars et leurs fusils qu'ils les emmènent avec eux pour la visite en Crimée ?

Elle parierais un kilo de mochi qu'un certain chien était concerné par cette expédition.

Elle soupira ─ l'a-t-elle déjà fait ? Si oui, rien ne l'empêche de recommencer ─ et ne retint pas la grimace agacée de paraître sur son visage. Elle était censée être à la retraite. A. La. Retraite. Tranquille, pépère, dans son trou perdu au beau milieu de nulle part, indélogeable et inatteignable. Rien à faire du monde ni de son père.

Sauf qu'elle avait soigné tous les Pokémons errants qui passaient dans le coin, comme le prouvait tout le beau petit monde qui squattait sa maison, et le Destin y avait vu une faille, c'est ça ?

Compris qu'elle pouvait flanquer un humain à la porte sans ciller mais n'aurait pas le cœur de faire de même à un Pokémon ?

_Bâtard._

Puis elle interrompit net ses pensées, revenant à l'image de tout à l'heure.

_Des fusils, des filets ... Rien d'autre. Pas de sac, pas d'affaires. Aucun équipement indiquant un voyage._

Bien sûr, un Corvaillus parcourait en un jour ce que des hommes en dix, mais ... Tout de même. Même pas un petit sac à dos ? Ils n'étaient pas certains de trouver de l'eau ou des plantes comestibles, après tout. A moins que ... s'ils connaissaient déjà le terrain ... mais ils devraient alors venir régulièrement et elle n'en avait pas entendu parler jusqu'à maintenant ... ils n'auraient pas pu faire taire _tous_ les Pokémons du coin, non ? ... peut-être qu'ils étaient assurés de leur prompte réussite ou simplement idiots ... ou bons en dissimulation ... mais non, Nug' les avaient vus ... et s'ils s'étaient installés là, des Pokémons le lui aurait signalé ... quoique ... maintenant qu'elle y repensait, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas reçu la visite du Tengalice du coin ?

_Merde_.

_Elément déclencheur ou perturbateur : deuxième élément du schéma narratif, intrusion dans la situation initiale qui engendre les péripéties. Pour donner un exemple, la survenance d'un Pokémon gravement injurié qui pertube la retraite paisible d'une ancienne aventurière. Ou si ladite aventurière est trop têtue pour comprendre le message, l'installation d'un groupe probablement responsable de la blessure et à la recherche dudit Pokémon à la lisière du territoire de l'obstinée, représentant une potentielle menace dans un futur plus proche que lointain, histoire qu'elle se décide à se bouger les fesses et de passer aux péripéties susmentionnées, à savoir dans la plupart des cas fuir les antagonistes et se mettre en quête du/de la maître(-sse) du Pokémon, et continuer l'histoire avec lui/elle et son/sa/ses compagnon(-e/s/es)._

_Et si elle continue à s'entêter ?_

_L'acculer de manière à ce qu'elle soit forcée à prendre une décision, souvent en faisant brûler sa maison par les antagonistes._

_Ouuuuu alors je ne suis pas l'héroïne, mais plus probablement la side-kick du proprio du Pokémon. Auquel cas je vais devoir passer mon temps à ne_ pas _mourir en me sacrifiant pour le sauver, et à éviter_ absolument _de devenir son love interest._

_Ou pire, un triangle amoureux._

_Pitié, pas **encore**._

_Mais ça revient au même, au final. Je serai obligée de partir à un moment ou un autre._

Ochalo le _savait_ , elle était _experte_ en éléments déclencheurs et clichés, _**je suis la fondatrice de TV Tropes** , bordel. Si je pense que ça ve se passer comme ça, **ça va se passer comme ça.**_

Elle imagina le beau feuillage vert en flamme et les halls emplis de fumée épaisse.

_D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, j'y vais._

_Pas besoin de s'exciter, hein._

* * *

Atsuhiro Sako, nom de scène : Mr Compress, était, il l'admettait lui-même, un prestidigitateur grandiloquent qui raffolait plus que tout d'être sous les feux des projecteurs. Il vendrait son âme pour un public plus étendu, s'il n'était un fervent partisan du " _freelancer is better_ ", un slogan qu'il avait inventé pour attirer la foule.

Cependant, un autre aspect important de sa personnalité, que partageait tout magicien qui se respecte, était la _dissimulation_.

En effet, un tour de magie n'en était un que tant que les spectateurs n'en comprenaient pas les rouages. Et cela se révélait extrêmement pratique dans d'autres situations également. La discretion était un critère critique de la séléction naturelle parmi ses collègues, pour déterminer lesquels survivraient et lesquels seraient lynchés par la foule en colère.

Ou, en l'occurence, ce talent lui évitait d'éviter d'être sous les feux tout court.

Dabi pouvait se montrer parfois ... quelque peu _exubérant_ à l'égard de ses Pokémons. Quand il s'agissait d'eux, son apathie de zombie se volatisait comme le lapin du chapeau, remplacée par des émotions comme chacun en ressent à chaque instant de sa vie. Sauf que comme une attaque Patience, les éclats habituellement enfouis en d'autres occasions en profitaient pour ressurgir à cet instant, et il explosait pour toute les fois où il aurait dû le faire.

Pour donner un exemple concret, en ce moment même, Dabi rodait empli de pulsions meurtrières, principalement parce que Toga et Spinner avait perdu son Démolosse depuis deux semaines, mais il incendirait l'immeuble entier dût-il être confronté à Twice, qui avait accidentellement provoqué un glissement de terrain dans sa chambre trois mois plus tôt.

Ou s'il advenait à faire face à Atsuhiro, qui lui avait suggéré de postuler pour le rôle du monstre de Frankenstein dans un énième remake, il y avait de cela à présent presque un an.

Bien sûr, il ne les _tuerait_ pas à proprement dit, mais Mr Compress tenait _vraiment_ à sa collection de haut-de-formes excentriques et _très inflammables_ , et Dabi le _savait_. De là, on avait aucun mal à imaginer sa silhouette décharnée trainer un bidon d'essence et en arroser sa garde-robe, puis _pfffut !_

Charmant personnage, n'est-ce pas ?

Au moins, on pouvait se consoler de l'absence de Shigaraki. Dans la situation actuelle, rassembler ces deux là dans une même pièce reviendrait à commettre un attentat terroriste.

Soudain, le mentali à ses côtés releva la tête, ses yeux recouverts d'un voile bleu.

Au même moment, une féminine et perçante voix fendit le silence d'un hurlement d'horreur et d'agonie.

Dabi avait découvert la cachette où Toga entreposait ses couteaux, on dirait.

* * *

_Un homme voûté marqua un temps d'arrêt, balançant son long cou devant son écran délaissé. Il se dressa de toute sa stature filiforme, irradiant la perplexité, un creux entre ses sourcils froncés._

_Les couleurs dansaient encore devant ses yeux, une vision d'iris or, rouges, oranges et marrons. Une silhouette altière, un vol de corbeau, une spirale qui se rembobinait._

_Des milliers de livres dont l'encre s'effacait._

_Et surtout, surtout, qui est ce Gardevoir ?_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : La locution latine appartient à Virgile, et la traduction en-dessous, à l'abbé Delille.


End file.
